Another Time Another Place
by Altyerre
Summary: HPxGW. Something happens to Harry over the summer holidays, something he's going to need his big brother's help with. Problem? His brother isn't exactly what you'd call acsessible. SLASH 01/02 03/04. Re-edited. Chapter 5 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Many thanks to my new beta **_Dream ofStories_** who went though this and cleaned it up for me. Chapter five is entirely new.

Another Time Another Place.

A/N: This is an AU as of the OotP pg x. Harry gets possessed but in stead of Voldemort getting expelled from him and duelling Dumbledore, someone kills Voldemort's body while his conscious is in Harry and Harry kills the consciousness with his 'love' – there is no prophesy. Voldemort is dead. After that, there was a 'war' with the remaining Death Eater – who acted like terrorists, doing as much damage as possible in a short amount of time. Thanks to the Order, the 'war' was finished before Harry's sixteenth birthday. Harry is the Dursleys ward because Dumbledore placed him there – the ministry had nothing to do with it, thus there where no safe guards cum regular fostering i.e. home inspections. All members of the order of the phoenix got recognition from the MoM. The Weasleys spent the summer in Romania with Charlie.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing...but oh, the things i could do if i did.

Warning: SLASH - Don't like, don't read. Currently 01/02 03/04 more pairings later.

_The Train:_

"There you are, Harry!" called Ron, swinging his trunk into the compartment. 'How was your summer?"

"Alright, the Dursleys weren't too bad, you?"

"Dragons are wicked!" Ron exclaimed, turning to look at him. "There's something different about you."

"He's wearing a beanie. Honestly, Ronald," said Hermione, breezing into the compartment. "Why are you wearing it anyway Harry?"

"Ah," his hand twitched to the material covering his head, "I'll tell you after the feast tonight."

"Okay…" the pair said, casting an odd look at Harry before deciding it couldn't be too bad. After all, Voldemort was dead.

_The Library:_

After the feast, when the majority of students were making their way to their common rooms, Harry dragged Hermione and Ron (under his invisibility cloak) into the creature section of the Library.

"Enough, Harry," Ron snapped, yanking the material out of his face. "What's going on?"

"Promise you won't hate me?" he asked in a small voice, pulling away.

"Never!" Hermione declared. "You know that."

Sheepishly, Harry lifted his hand up, and after a deep breath, removed the black knit beanie.

His friends blinked. Then blinked again.

"Harry…" said Ron, "You have cat ears."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, indeed sprouting out of the sides of his head were two perfectly formed, black furred cat ears. His human ears were nowhere to be seen. He looked down and his best friends followed his gaze. Out from under his robes poked a long black silk furred tail.

"I didn't drink polyjuice potion, I swear." He said.

"Harry…when exactly did you change?"

"The day after my sixteenth birthday…or well I woke up like this then." Ron nodded knowingly before turning to Hermione.

"Herms, do you think you could find _Beasts and Beings __by Arnotho __Grosvenor_?" he asked, waving his hand around to indicate the books surrounding them. "Charlie swears by it."

"Sure." Hermione answered before wandering off.

"Ron…you know what's going on?"

"Well, not really…it's just some wizards and witches, ones with really obscure bloodlines can come into their inheritance on their sixteenth or seventeenth birthday…activating a recessive gene, or something like that."

"Oh."

"Here it is," Hermione said quietly, passing the book along.

"Okay…part-feline features… Fae, farie…felines, here we go." He spread the book on a table.

"Kneazelkin," Hermione skimmed down to physical characteristics, "cat slit eyes and bright red ears…"

"Ah, no."

"Nekkit, feline ears, tail and eyes..." Again the head shake.

"Closer though," she returned to skimming.

"Ah ha! Submissive Voados – feline ears and a tail in the same colour as their hair," Observing the ears lying flat they could see them blending in with the surrounding messy black hair. "New kits can also be distinguished by the blue tattoo of their blood dominant's crest, found on the back of the neck." Ron pulled up the back of Harry's shoulder length hair.

"Yep, blue tattoo. That's the one."

"Oh, listen to this… 'The crest tattoo will darken to black as the submissive matures before disappearing entirely when they are ready to mate. Once mated, their own dominant's crest will appear where the blood dominant's was … generally in a unique colour."

"Umm…dominant? Blood dominant?" Harry asked.

"Well, dominants easy…that would be your mate…oh," Her eyes widened slightly as she read the text, "You going to have to be careful Harry, don't sleep with anyone you don't want to spend the rest of your life with. There's some serious magic preventing a submissive from being taken by anyone but their dominant…ah ha! Blood dominants..." Her eyes narrowed as she skimmed the page, "They look after their kits, protect them, guide them and help them adjust to…" She trailed off, eyes going wide and skin paling.

"Herms, what is it? What did you read?"

"Harry, give me your hand." He held it out looking slightly worried, "_R__evelo gatinho._" Harry's hand glowed bright blue. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Well, you're definitely a submissive Voados…"

"And?"

"And as of the 31st of July this year… when you became a kit, you had a living blood dominant…an older sister or brother."

"What?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Shh!" hissed Hermione, reminding him they were out after curfew.

"How do you gather that?"

"A submissive is only born as the second child in a family. Only after a dominant… otherwise they won't change. Since you have a crest that means your blood dominant… an older sibling who has already changed into a dominant Voados… was alive at that time."

"Wow…an older brother or sister…that would be..."

"Brilliant." observed Ron.

"Yeah…" breathed Harry, "Why haven't I heard about them though?"

Shrugs greeted him.

"Well, they have to be at least two years older than you." Hermione pointed to the section of the page. "Now dominant Voados…" she flipped through the book, "Here we go… dominant Voados have their crest tattooed in black on the small of their back on the spine and two long thin lines of scar tissue running parallel to the spine. From these 'scars' large black leather wings will appear when their blood submissive is in danger. These wings, when locked in a protective position are harder than diamonds and impenetrable to any and all spells. They are also capable of sustaining flight while the dominant is carrying his or her submissive… hmm… this is interesting… 'while there are nearly double the number of dominants than submissive Voadoses it is incredibly rare for them to mate within their species, nine times out of ten a Voados, dominant or submissive, will mate with a witch or wizard…despite only sharing the tattoo crests as a physical similarity, the Voados are counted as one species for a submissive will not be born without a dominant and the blood dominants are fiercely protective of their sub." She scanned ahead and once more paled.

"Why do I think you're not going to like this?" asked Ron to Harry, who, despite having heard everything Hermione had said, was still stuck back on the 'he had an older sibling' thing.

"Harry, pay attention…this is bad. A maturing kit – that's you – needs the touch of their blood dominant, not only to mature but to survive. Without physical contact you're up to nine times more susceptible to disease…and a cold could kill you."

"Oh, so…how do we find them?"

_Abandoned classroom:_

It was approaching dawn as Harry and Ron slumped back away from the map of the world lying on the floor.

"I don't get it," Hermione glared at the scurrying crystal, hanging by a – strengthened – piece of Harry's hair, "The spell should find him…or his last place of life if he's dead." She glared again constantly spinning crystal before moving back to her books.

"Oh, oh!" Hermione exclaimed five minutes later, "Harry I need you to give a drip a drop of blood onto the crystal and say 'Camadas' as you do."

"Sure Hermione," he pricked his finger with a transfigured quill, "_Camadas_," he said as it hit, then backed up hurriedly as the crystal glowed blue then split into multiple green layers spreading out in every direction by about a foot, and expanded until one of the layers glowed orange.

"I knew it…the spell would have worked if he'd been on our world…your brother or sister has been banished."

"Banished!?" exclaimed Ron in shock

"Banished?" asked Harry, simultaneously, in confusion.

"I came across it at the end of last year, when a wizard is banished they use a veil," here Harry winched, "spell to send them to a random world, whether parallel or an alternate universe."

"Random?"

"Yeah, they didn't care where they ended up, so long as they couldn't come back. Your sibling's in a parallel universe." She said indicating the scurrying spell, "That means that there is at least an Earth." She elaborated. "Because of the crests, you have a connection to your blood dominant; I can direct the spell so you end up in the same universe…on the same planet as them," she blinked tears out of her eyes, "but Harr… Harry," she cut off with a sob. Ron wrapped his arms around her, before meeting Harry's eyes.

"Banished wizards can't come back."

"What?"

"I…it's part of the mag…ic, once you leave… leave a universe you c…can never… ever come ba…ck to it." Hermione sobbed.

"Then I'm not going." Harry declared.

"You stay, you die." Ron said, "You need your blood dominant, you know Hermione's never wrong about this stuff."

"Then I'll die… I'm not leaving you."

"Harry James Potter," Hermione put all her emotions into his name, "you will spend today packing and writing goodbye notes and not tell anyone what is going on. After dinner you will come back to this room with all your belongings shrunk and ready to leave this world, or so help me god, I will perform this spell and send you there in nothing but underwear and no supplies at all. We love you, Harry, and we're not going to see you die."

By now even Harry was crying.

"Well," said Ron, "thank Merlin it's a Sunday…how about one last game of Quidditch, mate?"

"I'd love to."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry spent his day, after the two hour long Quidditch game, working with Hermione on his belongings, after she had pointed out that they may have the same underage magic and secrecy laws as this one. He cast a permanent shrinking charm on his trunk and school books, so that one tap of his wand would shrink them, and another return them to their original size…although it was actually one tap of anything made of holly. He cast a similar charm to freeze all of his pictures and placed a muggle repellent spell on the ones where wizarding images were prominent. While he was doing that, Hermione was shrinking all his muggle clothes so they would fit, at least approximately. She also used a permanent transfiguration spell to change the cut and colour of some of Dudley's more hideous outfits.

Neville was the only person to notice and comment on Harry's knitted beanie, but Harry managed to make it seem unimportant, felling guilty all the while. He swore to write him a long goodbye note.

After lunch, Harry snuck out and flew to the Three Broomsticks. Shrinking the broom with a tap of his wand, he hurriedly entered the pub and flooed to Gringotts before Madam Rosmerta had even had time to look up.

Once at Gringotts, he withdrew a sum equalling nearly one thousand galleons in galleons, knuts, sickles, diamonds and other gemstones as well as a smallish sum of pure gold and silver. After that he went to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts, who went by the name of Flagrok.

"Now, what may I do for you Mister Potter?"

"I'd like to redistribute the contents of my trust vault to these parties," Harry handed over the list of people he believed needed his money the most, the Weasleys, Remus, and Severus Snape (who had very nearly given his life during the war as a spy) were to receive 10,000 galleons each, which was 120000 all up (9 Weasleys, Remus, Snape and his godson Draco Malfoy – who had quite literally lost _everything_, the ministry going so far as to confiscate his school books and uniform) . The rest of the vault, which should be around 13000 galleons, would go to the War Orphan Fund.

"Are you sure, Mr Potter? This would leave you with quite literally nothing until you come of age, next year."

"Yes, well, I'd also like to discuss what will happen to the vaults if I don't claim them when I am of age. I'm assuming nothing can be withdrawn until then?"

"Barring your birthday presents, no."

"Birthday presents? What birthday presents?"

The goblin peered at Harry the shuffled paperwork until he found a list.

"Hmm…it seems only one of your presents has been collected – an invisibility cloak to be passed on to you on your 12th birthday."

"I got it Christmas when I was eleven."

"Hmlf. Come along then. Let's collect them…oh and your will Mr Potter?"

"Will?"

"If you don't access your vaults…"

"Oh, right. If I don't access the money for two months after my seventeenth birthday, 10000 galleons is to be left to Hermione Granger and everything else will go to Remus Lupin to do as he sees fit, provided that he uses some of the money to buy himself a new house, some new clothes and the employment of two house elves named Dobby and Winky, provided that said elves can be hired or their contract bought."

"Very well," Flagrok ushered him into another office, "Sign this." He handed over a piece of official looking parchment that had what he'd said written down, word for word. He signed his name.

"Now your presents are there," he pointed to a small table, "In order from left to right. Take as long as you need in this room, and make sure to take everything with you when you leave." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

Harry rushed over to the left hand side of the table.

The first package in line was tiny, but there was a letter attached.

_Happy 11th birthday. I've no doubt Sirius is spoiling you outrageously, but this is something from your father and I. We are always with you._

Inside the present was a locket on a thin silver chain. The silver oval locket was plain on the front, but the back had an engraving To Lily, my love. Inside were muggle portraits of his mother and father. He sniffed back a tear and attached the chain to his neck.

Next in line was just a single piece of paper.

**12 already**, it read in a different script,** all set for your second year at Hogwarts? Go forth and prank.**

The invisibility cloak…a gift from his father, like the locket was his mother's. Next were a medium sized package and a note from his mother.

_13 is the time to choose, I hope you chose wisely for your electives…they'll help you achieve your dream job. My dream job was to be a charms mistress. The boots inside here were to be my biggest success. They'll expanded or shrink to fit any foot. Just say '__distinctus penicullus__' and think of the style shoe you want and they change appearances to match._

The shoes worked exactly as Lily said they would, and they kept the same size and design even when he took them off.

From his dad, he got his fourteenth birthday present, a black leather coat. It was the same one his dad…and his dad's dad had got for their fourteenth. It was charmed never to wear or tear or stain and the note told him it was a family tradition to wear the coat until they grew out of it and then save it for his son's 14th.

His fifteenth present was from his mother and would be very useful for what he was about to do. It was a muggle carpet bag with one unusual feature - the lock had two keys, one silver, and one gold, and each opened to a different compartment… just like Moody's trunk. However, anything placed in the silver compartment would cause the bag to weigh. Anything in the gold compartment would not add to the overall weight. His mum called it the Petunia Defence.

His last present was a book with a note just saying happy sixteenth. The book needed no explanation, the title said it all; _The Maurders Complete Guide to Hogwarts: Every Spell, Curse, Hex and Potion Ever Taught, and a Couple Thousand that Aren't._ The contents were split into areas; Transfigurations, Charms, Curses and Counter-Curses, Hexes, Potions, Magical Creatures, Animagus Transformation and How to Use the Above to Prank.

_Diagon Alley:_

Leaving Gringotts with all his presents inside the carpet bag slung across his shoulder, he prepared to shop for the last time. His first stop was the apothecary, where he bought a 'complete kit – advanced potion making'. The kit had a little of everything, from beetles' eyes up to and including phoenix tears.

Next shop was Twilfitt and Tatting's where he bought himself a high class dragon's leather wand holster for his wrist. The holster included a rather plain looking dagger that was made from high quality steel and deadly sharp. The holster included all the standard anti-summoning spells, and a unique spell that made the wand itself invisible while holstered.

He bought a large bag of owl treats from the Magical Menagerie before scouring the bookshop high and low to find a book about the Voados. He found a grand total of one, which he promptly paid for.

By now it was getting very close to dinner time, so Harry hurried back to Gringotts and on to the three broomsticks.

_Dorm:_

Harry avoided teachers and curious questions by the simple act of flying in through his dorm room window. He skipped dinner to write various goodbye letters, breaking down into tears on more than one occasion. Into an envelope with Moony's letter, Harry slipped a duplicate of every one of his photos.

Once that was done, Harry decided to repack. He emptied his trunk placing all his muggle clothes in the silver compartment of the carpet bag, as well as the owl treats and the comforter from his dorm bed – which he had shrunk to the size of a baby's blanket. He then put all his potion stuff into the trunk and shrunk it. This, along with his books, robes and other magical school supplies went into the gold compartment…along with all the gold/gemstones and wizarding money. Thinking things over again, he placed the model of a sleeping Hungarian Horntail in the silver compartment. The animation charm had long since run out.

Ready, he got dressed, in his mother's boots and his father's jacket (which was slightly too large on the sixteen year old). He secured the silver and gold keys onto a thong around his neck. He left the letters on his bed, and made his way to the Owlery to collect Hedwig.

_Abandoned Classroom:_

"There you are, Harry. Do you have everything?" asked Hermione as he entered, careful not to scruff the chalk lines on the floor.

"Yep, it's all in the carpet bag… it has multiple compartments like Moody's trunk."

"Excellent… and Hedwig's cage?"

"Collapsible."

"Perfect… Right well, you'll need to stand right there," she pointed, "And keep a tight hold of everything."

"Ron?" Harry questioned as he moved into place, spotting the red headed boy slumped against a corner, tears in his eyes. Ron pushed himself up and, also avoiding the chalk, made his way over.

"Harry," he whispered, scooping him up into a bone crushing hug, "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Here, this is for you," Ron handed over a ring, "it's the Weasley family crest…all the son's of the family get one. None of us actually wear them on our fingers though…I think the sizing magic's faded."

"Thank you," Harry whispered, putting it on the same leather thong as the keys.

"Ready?" Asked Hermione.

"As I'll ever be," Harry said, resuming his position, carpet bag across his shoulders, Hedwig in her cage, held tightly in his arms.

"Good luck," said Ron, as Hermione started a long string of Latin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another Time Another Place 2

_A back alley:_

Harry Potter appeared in his new world without so much as a pop. He blinked as he looked around… the sudden, motionless movement from the classroom to here was disconcerting. Magic generally had more of a flash and a bang to it.

"Stay close by, but try not to be seen by too many people." Harry told Hedwig, letting her out and collapsing her cage, placing it in the silver compartment. She gave him an indignant look before flying off.

Harry tugged his knit beanie on tighter and exited the alley in the direction of the most noise. He emerged into a mass of people, obviously in some large city. It was the work of moments for the small boy to acquire a newspaper and duck back into the alley way.

Looking at the newspaper, Harry noticed three differences with his own universe right off. One was the date, 'AC 198'; another was that there were no countries - just the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Finally, and most unbelievably, for him any way, AC stood for After Colonies… there were space colonies orbiting Earth. He settled back on a relatively clean doorstep to read the paper, making sure to keep his tail out of the way of passersby. He skimmed the front page article, something about a group called the Preventers – elite law enforcement, Harry gathered. On the second page was an article that really caught his eye.

_Family Reclamation Act_

_During the war hundreds of thousands of children were left as orphans and millions of families lost contact with each other. Now, over a year since the cessation of the most resent hostilities, sadly this still remains the case. Thus the government is introducing the Family Reclamation Act. As of last Friday, every person employed by the ESUN has had their DNA placed on file. Today and tomorrow is a call to all civilians who believe that their DNA is not on record, for whatever reason, to make their way to their nearest government building for testing…_

Harry read on to discover that nearly every citizen had had their DNA placed on file as one of Oz's campaigns – whoever or whatever Oz was. The main reason someone his age wouldn't be on file was that they didn't attend school during the war. Harry reckoned he could pull off not having gone to school… and it seemed the government was facilitating meetings between family members all of this week. Harry gave a sigh then looked up to see Hedwig perched on a dumpster to his left.

"What do you think girl?" he asked petting her feathers. She nipped lightly on his finger. "That's what I thought too, this is the best chance of finding them. My brother or sister."

He once again prepared to go out into the rush of people in the main city, securing his hat snugly and making sure his tail was wrapped around his waist, so at first glance it looked like a low slung belt. It was a testament to how acute his hearing really was that even with his ears laying flat and covered with wool, he could still hear better than the average human.

"Come on girl, let's go get tested."

_Police station:_

The first government building Harry had come across was the police station. It was set back from the road and had a single tree out the front, which Hedwig immediately perched on.

There was a fair sized line, and it was nearly twenty minutes before Harry was at the front of the line and heard the receptionist call, 'Nexkt,' the odd inflection Harry heard meaning she wasn't actually speaking English and Harry spared a prayer of thanks for the parselmagic that let him speak any and every language upon hearing it with only the accent to tell Harry that it wasn't English.

"How may I help?" the receptionist asked. The accent was incredibly easy to ignore.

"Hi…ah…the Family Reclamation Act…umm…I need my DNA put in the system, can I do it here?"

"It's not already in the system?"

Harry shook his head and the receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"One moment," she said picking up a phone. "Head to room 343," she said after a moment, "Up those steps there and down the corridor to your right. Technician Haile will be waiting for you."

Harry thanked the receptionist politely and, carpet bag in hand, followed her directions to room 343.

_Room 343:_

The room Harry entered after knocking was a typical office, if you ignored the largish white machine against the back wall. He put his bag down against the wall and turned to the youngish woman, whose bubblegum pink hair was styled in a way Tonks would have approved of.

"Technician Haile?"

"Yep, that's me. How about you take a seat." She indicated the chair. "Now, you think your DNA's not on the system?"

"I'm positive it's not," he said taking the indicated seat.

"Oookay," she said raising her eyebrows. She rolled up his left sleeve, and without warning stuck a needle in.

"Ouch," he grumbled watching it fill with his blood.

"There, all done," she said feeding it into the machine at the back, "That'll sequence your DNA and run it through the FRA's database," she took a seat behind the desk. "Did you know over 95% of the population has their DNA on file already?"

"I must be one of the five percent."

She made an 'hmm' noise in the back of her throat only to be interrupted by a beep from the machine. She sat up straight.

"Your DNA's unique. You aren't on the system."

"I told you."

"My apologies, you're the eighth person who's come in today and said their DNA's not on the system, but the first person's whose DNA actually isn't," she smiled and turned to her computer. "Right, well…the FRA database should locate any immediate family, parents, siblings or offspring within the next half hour. For aunts, uncles or cousins it will take about two hours."

"That's pretty quick."

"Yes well, the database was working overtime last week and would have taken a full day. Now though the majority of DNA has already been grouped so it won't take long at all. In the mean time, I need some of your details."

"Of course."

"So, name?"

"Harry Potter"

"Date of Birth?"

"31st of July," he quickly calculated the year, "AC182."

"You're sixteen," her head shot up as she looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. "He looks younger," she nearly whispered to herself, "Maybe thirteen, at the most." Without his acute hearing, he doubted he would have heard anything.

"Even at sixteen, Mr Potter," there was disbelief in her voice, "if you have no family you would be taken to an orphanage."

'Ah', Harry thought, 'she thinks I'm lying about my age to avoid an orphanage.'

"I am aware of that, Technician Haile, indeed I'm already packed." He indicated his carpet bag, "My mother's dead, I know this, but a chance at family, any family is worth…" he trailed off.

"Anything," she finished.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I understand, I volunteer at the Heero Yuy orphanage, down on Peace Street. It's not too bad a place."

Harry shrugged in return, "Families worth it." He said in return.

"So, I'm guessing there's no chance of you telling me a current address?"

"None at all." Harry returned with a smile. The machine beeped again, and a beaming smile over took Haile's face.

"That was fast," she said.

"What is it?"

"A living relative," Harry broke out into a wide smile as she tapped on various keys, before pushing the screen over so Harry could see it to. "Here we go," she pointed to a line, "you've got yourself a brother."

"An older brother," Harry's smile increased in wattage.

"How do you figure that?"

"It just has to be, trust me."

"Alright, let's see who they are," she clicked on a link and suddenly the screen filled with a logo and the words 'Restricted Access'. "Why on Earth would the Preventers classify the DNA," she mumbled before clicking a few more buttons and typing various passwords, only to be met by a screen saying '_The records of Agent ZA129000 are classified_'.

"Well, your brother's a Preventers Agent. No idea why he's classified, but let's find out who he is, shall we?"

Harry nodded eagerly as she dialled a number and put it on speaker phone.

"Preventer HQ, Mary speaking," came from the phone.

"Yes, this is Technician Haile a LEO from Sweden, id number 4342581."

"Please proceed Technician."

"I require the declassification of the personal details of a Preventer agent to fulfil my duties with regards to the Family Reclamation Act."

"It couldn't be done in a letter?" came the slightly exasperated reply.

"No ma'am. The subject is a minor with no current address."

"Very well, whose id do you need?"

"An Agent Zulu Alpha 1 2 …"

"Hold it right there; Zulu Alpha's are our highest classified agents…their information is way above my payscale."

"Well, I need it for the FRA, and if you can't give it to me, find me someone who can."

"You asked for it, hold the line and I'll put you through."

Haile waged her eyebrows up and down in time to the corny waiting music forcing Harry to stifle a giggle.

"This is Lady Une." Came a different voice over the phone. Haile's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, but she quickly recovered.

"Ma'am, this is Technician –"

"Yes, I know who you are; I also know you're trying to access highly classified information over a phone line, which is not going to happen – ever."

Colour rose in Haile's cheeks, "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"How about you hang up the phone and forget you ever heard the classification Zulu Alpha."

"Also, never going to happen. I have a minor in my custody with one living relative; your agent Zulu Alpha 1 2 9 triple zero."

"You're kidding."

"I never joke about my work Lady Une. Now is there a compromise we can reach?"

"I'll…I'll have a Preventer Agent sent to your location in order to escort hi..he…them"

"Him."

"Him to preventer HQ, and I will personally facilitate their meeting according to the FRA guidelines," she said before muttering to herself, "_the boys are never going to believe this_."

"That's acceptable."

"Wonderful, I'll look forward to meeting …umm…"

"Harry Potter ma'am."

"Right, of course. Agent Lee is on his way now."

"Thank you for your time ma'am," and with that Haile hung up with a smile. "I just hung up, on the Head of the Preventers." she burst into giggles, "She's like my bosses' bosses' boss." She giggled again and Harry returned a smile before slumping back more comfortably to wait for Agent Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another Time Another Place 3

_Preventer HQ:_

After a long – nearly four hours - and an incredibly boring shuttle ride Harry was dragged – quite literally – through Preventer HQ and into a conference room where he was dumped. Agent Lee was not to happy to have been assigned, as Harry heard him mutter more than once, 'babysitting duty'. Lee had pushed Harry into a chair and told him to wait for Lady Une, but she wouldn't be there for a while. To Harry, who hadn't slept since before he got on the Hogwarts express, nearly 43 hours ago it was a blessing. He dumped his carpet bag in the room's corner and using it as a pillow, proceeded to curl up around it and fall asleep on the floor.

He woke up to find himself staring into cobalt blue eyes. He backed up rapidly, until he could see the whole of the man's face.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," he said in a new language.

"Ah…Harry, Harry Potter," he replied, one hand fixing his glasses, the other making sure his beanie was on straight.

"So what you doing here?" asked Duo observing as Harry got to his feet. The boy looked to be about fourteen at the most and incredibly skinny wearing as much black as he himself was. The knit hat that was pulled tightly down on his head, allowed only a few bangs free to frame a face that was dominated and partially obscured by thick black rim glasses. He was wearing a black leather coat a few sizes too big that fell to his mid calf and his black jeans were so worn he could almost see skin at the knee. All in all, Duo couldn't guess at the reason as to why he was here were they were to hold a meeting that Lady Une had requested all the ex-gundam pilots attend.

"Waiting for Lady Une," Harry replied sitting down in a chair at one end of the table. The door opened again, and two more young men entered.

"Wuffers!" the Chinese boy looked irritated, and ground out a "Maxwell," in reply.

"Hee-chan!" Duo bounced over to the other and pulled him into a kiss that had Harry's eyebrow rising, as well as a blush flaming his face.

"Break it up, you two…surely you get enough of that at home," said a blonde haired man as he entered followed by a taller boy with brown bangs obscuring his face. The blonde's – well his hair was more a platinum gold than Malfoy blond – eyes swept the room, coming to rest on Harry, "Hello I'm –"

"Alright everyone sit down," said Lady Une entering. Harry recognized her voice.

"Lady Une?" He said, standing.

"Ah, Harry. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"You too, ma'am…but if I may ask…?" he turned wide eyes towards the five young men.

"Yes well, it seems our records have been tampered with," she sent a glare towards the man Duo had kissed. The man just shrugged back. "These are five of our Zulu Alpha agents…the problem is we don't know which designation is who. Tech estimates it would take them eight days minimum to sort it out and even then they couldn't be 100% positive," Duo gave an almost triumphant smile, "so you lot have two options," she turned to the others and Harry sat back in his chair, "either you tell me, seriously, who was originally designated Zulu Alpha 1 2 9 triple zero, or you'll all be given new DNA tests."

The pilots exchanged glances, and Une smirked evilly,

"And did I mention Doctor Po may just happen to lose the results of your last physical while you're down in medical?"

"We'll tell, we'll tell," said Duo quickly, "it wasn't me…I'm sure I had a four in there somewhere."

"03 was designated ZA129000."

"Thank you, Agent Yuy."

"Harry, may I introduce you to Trowa Barton," Harry clasped his hand in a handshake, "Trowa, your younger brother, Harry Potter." There was dead silence in the room, and Trowa seemed too stunned to even let go of Harry's hand, not that Harry minded. From the point of contact with his blood dominant's bare skin, he could feel soothing magic spread though him, relaxing him for the first time since this had started.

"A brother, Tro-bear's got a baby brother?" Duo's voice broke the silence and Trowa withdrew his hand. Harry gave him a trembling smile…the loss of contact almost enough to make him cry.

"Harry," he spoke for the first time, "this is my boyfriend, Quatre Winner."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking hands with the blonde. He didn't miss the raised eyebrows his response garnered, but couldn't think of what he'd done wrong. Mentally he altered the word boyfriend to mate, as Quatre's handshake gave off a similar feeling of magic and safety as Trowa's did, just not as strong.

"My partner within the preventers, Chang Wufei."

"You may call me Wufei." He said as they shook hands. The magic was less, but the feeling of safety was as strong as Quatre's.

"Harry."

"Our technical expert, Heero Yuy." This hand shake was silent, but felt the same as Wufei's. "And last –"

"But not least," interrupted Duo,

"The braided baka," muttered Wufei.

"Duo Maxwell." continued Trowa. Harry held his hand out to shake, and found himself pulled into a full hug. He stiffened at first, something that did not go unnoticed by the pilots, before the nearly overwhelming feeling of being _safe_ hit him and he melted into the embrace.

Harry actually whimpered as Duo pulled away, but quickly stifled it, so much that Duo was probably the only one who heard it.

"So…what happens now?" asked Quatre.

"Well, as Harry is a minor with only Agent Barton as a biological relative," said Une, "Agent Barton can choose to assume custody or have him sent to an orphanage." At the mention of an orphanage, Harry's whimper was auditable to everyone.

"Aww…don't be like that," Duo said grabbing him round the shoulder's and went to ruffle his hair, only to be thwarted by the knit cap, "Of course we're keeping you."

Harry ducked out of his arms and using both hands pulled the beanie firmly down onto his head. He then turned hopeful eyes to his older brother, who nodded.

"Where do I sign?" Trowa asked Lady Une. Harry's smile lit up the room.

"Here and here," Lady Une pointed, "Now we don't have much information just his name and purported date of birth, so there's not much paperwork."

"Purported birth date?" asked Quatre

"July 31st…" she trailed off looking at Harry.

"AC182, it's not that hard to say," Harry said, crossing his arm.

"Sorry, squirt, you're a little short to pass for sixteen." Duo informed him. Harry pouted. Quatre had to bite his lip to keep from going 'aww'. Trowa noticed, and gave a chuckle, which increased Harry's pout.

"I'm not that small…I'm not much shorter than Wufei," the Chinese youth was only about three inches taller than Harry, "and you're, what, twenty?"

"Nineteen."

"Yeah, by two weeks," muttered someone, so low that Harry could barely make out the words.

"He's also of Chinese decent, you're not. In fact you're related to Tro," pointed out Duo, which sent Harry scowling at his older brother, who was about a foot taller than him. It was too much for Quatre, that expression on Harry's face…

"You're too cute!" He exclaimed wrapping his lover's little brother into a hug. Harry, while objecting to the sentiment, refused to do anything to end the hug, as he relaxed into Quatre's arms.

"Come on." Trowa said, grabbing Harry lightly on the shoulder and drawing him away from his lover. This time Harry went willingly. "You're coming home with us, where do we need to stop and get your stuff from?"

"Right here," Harry said with a smile as he grabbed his carpet bag, "So where to?"

"The car, Chang and Yuy have gone to get it, they'll met us out the front." Trowa said, "I am assuming we have finished for the day." The last was directed at Une, who nodded.

"Actually you all have tomorrow off as well."

Trowa nodded his head in reply.

"Thank you." said Quatre.

Duo began bouncing around the room, occasionally cheering. Harry ducked his head to hide a smile as Une sighed in exasperation.

"Alright you lot, out."

_In The Car:_

They piled into the dark blue car that Heero had driven up. Heero was driving with Duo next to him and Wufei was also in the front. In the back were Trowa, then Harry, then Quatre. Harry was nearly purring in contentment at being so close to his blood dominant.

"Trowa?" questioned Harry,

"Yes?"

"Do you remember our parents?" Harry asked, wondering when his brother had been banished.

"No, I don't, my earliest memory is of when I was seven."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty, Quat's nineteen and the rest of them are eighteen."

"Hey!" objected Wufei.

"'Fei's nineteen now," said Duo, "Remember the birthday party you missed 'cos of a mission?"

"Five…" Harry mumbled, ignoring

"Five?" questioned Trowa,

"You'd have been five when Mum and Dad died," Harry said. Trowa pulled him into a half hug. "Do you want to see them?"

"What, Harry?"

"Mum and Dad. Mum's name was Lily," he pulled the locket out from under his jacket, opening so Trowa could see. And if this required him to shift even closer, well he wasn't complaining. "That's her and Dad, I don't remember Dad at all really."

"You have his hair," Trowa said with a smile. Harry nodded in reply.

"You've got Mum's eyes, and her nose, see?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah," Trowa replied, "I do…do you remember her?"

"Mum yeah," It was the only good thing to come from occlumency last year, even though it was incredibly painful to remember…it was just ten minutes, the exact ten minutes before Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse. "I remember her smiling, she…she was putting me to bed…she sung me a lullaby." Harry hummed a few bars, "and her eyes were shining green. That's pretty much all I remember," 'except for her scream,' he added silently, 'and the sound of her voice begging for your life.' Harry curled in closer.

"And dad?"

"Just his voice. This is the only way I know his face,"

"What about his name?"

At this Harry shrugged, hating himself because of the lie, but knowing he couldn't give them anything they could track down. That lead him to something he'd been meaning to ask.

"So, you all live together?"

"Yep, we – and that includes you squirt – all live at one of Q-bear's places on the outskirts of town." explained Duo.

"And you're all Preventers?"

"Well, part time at least."

"Chang, Yuy and myself work as Preventers full time. Duo splits time between the Preventers and a garage he owns, and Quat's…well Quat's…" said Trowa

"Quatre Winner," said Heero.

Harry blinked up at Quatre, who smiled at him.

"I run a lot of businesses," Quatre mock whispered to Harry, "And build colonies."

"Sorry," Harry actually whispered back.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," he said with a smile. Harry smiled back and settled more firmly into Trowa before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Another Time Another Place 4

_In The Car:_

"And he's out." said Quatre, as Harry slid into a deep sleep, just as they were entering his property.

"Aww, he's so cute," said Duo twisting around in his seat to get a better look at the boy in Trowa's arms. "And short."

"Hai. He's smaller than we were at fifteen," Heero said parking the car, "without the aid of the growth inhibitors."

"You think he's lying about his age?" asked Trowa, passing the sleeping Harry to Heero as they all got out of the car.

"Nope," said Duo. "When I hugged him I could feel his ribs – through the leather jacket. Kid's malnourished, for his size and weight, I'd say for the majority of his life."

"Agreed," intoned Heero, laying him down on the living room couch.

"He looks so…innocent, helpless," commented Quatre.

"He's not," declared Heero, flipping up the right hand sleeve of Harry's coat, revealing the leather holster and knife.

"Ooh…pretty," cooed Duo, withdrawing the knife. "Well cared for, sturdy, perfectly balanced, not very flashy," he withdrew something from one of his pockets, and gave a low whistle as it was cut straight through, "And perfectly sharp. My kind of knife," he said placing it on the coffee table.

"Are we thinking streets?" asked Wufei.

"He's touch starved, you could see it, he practically melted into our hugs and his face lit up every time Trowa so much as touched him. That's more consistent with abuse than life on the streets." said Quatre.

"Well, he doesn't have any records so he didn't attend any type of school," said Trowa.

"Yeah, and I know why." Everyone turned to look at Duo. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. In one hand he held Harry's hat and glasses, the fingers of the other were softly stroking his –

"_Cat ears?_" hissed Wufei in disbelief.

"Yup," popped Duo, as the others gathered close, "And I'm willing to lay odds that ain't a fur belt." He pointed to the patch of fur he could see in the gap of the coat.

Trowa eased Harry up, removing the leather jacket, and got a sleepy mumble of protest. Harry quietened instantly when Trowa ran his fingers through his hair, and after a minute of the petting fell back into a deep sleep.

"That's definitely a cat's tail," said Wufei.

"Gene manipulation?"

"It would have to be severe; I doubt anyone could have survived it,"

"Well, someone obviously did." Trowa indicated his brother, and then looked at his face again. "How was he wearing glasses? He doesn't have human ears."

"That's why I took the cap off in the first place, I couldn't pull his glasses off," he handed said glasses for inspection. While the frame and first two inches or so of either arm was the same as a regular pair of glasses, Harry had attached a piece of elastic around it turning them into goggles so that they stayed on his face.

"Wouldn't contacts be easier?"

"He probably couldn't get them."

"Wouldn't any sort of gene manipulation mess up DNA results? Wasn't that why Heero's tests came back inconclusive?"

"So he might not be my brother?"

"Can we keep him anyway?" Duo turned puppy dog eyes towards his lover, "I'll feed him and play with him and love him ever so much."

"Baka," muttered Wufei.

"Do you have the DNA comparisons?"

"Yeah, here."

GWxHPGWxHPGWxHP

Harry woke to someone shaking his shoulder. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he identified the blurry mass as Duo.

"Here you go, Harry-kun," Duo said, passing him his glasses, "Trowa's finished making dinner, it's time to eat."

"Thanks." Harry said, slipping his glasses on, being careful not to catch his ears. He froze, staring wide eyed at the muggle in front of him. There was nothing stopping him from seeing his ears. "My beanie?" He all but whispered.

"Coffee table," Duo pointed. "Doesn't that get uncomfortable? Squeezing your ears in?"

"I'm…I'm used to it," Harry whispered, twisting his hands in the fur of his tail.

"So…the rest of us are figuring someone went all Dr J on you, and messed up your genes. What makes it interesting is that gene manipulation should make DNA matching impossible."

Harry froze for the second time. "Trowa's my brother," his voice was soft, but firm. It was true, it had to be. Trowa was his blood dominant.

"Yeah, he is. See that's what's odd…your DNA is perfectly ordinary…except for the extra bits."

"Extra bits?"

"Yep…you've got all the genes off Trowa's brother, 'cept at the end of every chromosome is a bunch of extra genes…that the original computer program just ignored as an error." Duo explained. Harry nodded along…having no clue as to what Duo was talking about. "Come on then, dinner's ready."

Harry reached for his beanie on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it," said Duo. "Leave 'em out."

"You don't mind?"

"Mind? Nah, they're cute." Harry pouted and Duo leaned over, ruffling his hair and scratching behind his ears. Harry nearly purred. "Come on, food." Duo grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the open plan kitchen and dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this is an annoying author's note page.

Various persons have sent me a PM saying they can't review chapter 5 for some reason.

Thus, I've moved it to the next chapter…hopefully that will solve the problem.

Altyerre


	6. Chapter 5 take 2

Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter Yay!!!! Thanx to all the reviewers and special thanks to my new beta **_Dream ofStories_** :).

Another Time Another Place 5

_In the Dining Room:_

Dinner was a lively affair, at least on the part of the pilots. They bickered good naturedly and talked animatedly about their day, but despite their best efforts they couldn't draw Harry into a prolonged conversation. The reason why became impossible to ignore as Harry fell asleep, seemingly between one bite of the sago cake Wufei had made for dessert and the next.

"I guess we won't be asking any questions tonight," said Quatre with a worried frown.

"He's exhausted."

"At least he trusts us," said Duo, earning raised eyebrows, "to just drift off like that…"

"Hai."

"Come on, Harry," said Trowa, gently shaking him awake, "let's get you to bed."

Harry blinked sleepily up at his older brother as his words slowly registered. When they did, he stumbled to his feet, "S…sorry," he said around a yawn, "I guess the nap wasn't enough."

"Nope, probably not," Duo said, as he gently cupped his elbow. "Come on your room's this way." He nodded to Trowa, who'd taken the lead.

GWxHPGWxHPGWxHP

_Upstairs:_

"This is your room, bathroom is through that door there and your closet is in there," Quatre pointed out to Harry, who blinked slowly and then yawned. "And I can tell we'll have to go over it again tomorrow," he smiled.

Harry stumbled toward the bed, drawing the leather thong from around his neck. It took him three tries to get the silver key in the lock, but the pilots let him have space. He grabbed a pair of Gryffindor red pyjamas, and Quatre gently steered him towards the bathroom. He had barely closed the door when Duo went to grab the now open duffle, only to be pulled off by his braid.

"No snooping into my little brother's things,"

"But, Troooowa…"

"No snooping."

Duo pouted. Heero couldn't resist kissing him.

"Behave." Trowa snapped as Harry emerged with his day clothes in his arms. He placed the clothes on a convenient chair and climbed onto the bed where Trowa had pulled back the covers. "Good night, Harry." Trowa said, tucking him in.

"'Nite," was the sleepy reply, along with a small smile. Trowa once again began petting his ears and, with no thought to the others in the room, Harry fell asleep with a purr. Trowa looked up to see Duo nearly dancing on the spot, Heero's hand clasped firmly over his mouth.

"He's asleep," Quatre announced, "deeply." Heero let go of Duo.

"Did he just shrink? I mean he's short, but was he just…" he indicated a height with his hand against his chest, "shorter?"

"Yes, he was," they all turned to Wufei, who was holding up Harry's shoes – which would have added two and a half inches of height to Harry while he was wearing them.

"How come Fei-fei gets to snoop?"

"I do not snoop." the Chinese pilot sniffed.

"Cool," Duo said, bouncing over to … 'explore' the pile of Harry's clothing.

"He is so small," whispered Quatre, staring at the sleeping boy, "That can't be natural."

"We'll look after him," Trowa said, staring at the delicate features of the face so close to his hand, "I swear it."

Duo's groan directed everyone's attention to him. "Did you see how much he ate tonight?"

"About half his plate," replied Quatre, "more of the bread than the spaghetti, it wasn't nearly enough but…" he trailed off as Duo pulled slices of the bread Trowa had baked out of Harry's jacket pocket.

"He's hoarding."

"Yep…tells us two things," said Duo, "One, he's not confident he'll get another meal anytime soon, and two, he's done this before."

"This?"

"Gone from not eating to having plenty of food in front of him. When I first got to the orphanage I cleaned my plate and went back to get seconds. Then spent the night throwing up 'cause I wasn't use to eating that much."

"I remember, with the people who we'd find in the desert," put in Quatre, "We'd start by giving them small meals every three or four hours."

"Hai. Duo, call Sally, see if she can look him over tomorrow."

"You're willing to subject him to Sally's torture?"

"He needs it…even if someone went Dr J on him, he doesn't seem to have the training or even the modified immune system we do. He needs to be looked after."

"Sure," Duo looked back into the room from the doorway, "Come on, guys, let's let 'im sleep."

The pilots filed out of the room, Trowa smiling as he pulled away and received a sleepy groan of protest from his little brother.

"Sleep well, little one," he whispered, brushing a kiss across Harry's forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."

GWxHPGWxHPGWxHP

Harry woke early in the morning, so early that it was dark outside still. True, he'd been tired, but he rarely slept more than ten hours in a row. Checking the room and then the hallway carefully, Harry decided that it would be unlikely that anyone would be up for another few hours. This in mind, he opened up the gold section of his bag and located the sole book on Voados that he'd found, and settled into read.

The book was written by a researcher who'd spent time observing the 'largest cete of Voados in the world'. It contained a 'kyndyll' of seven submissives, a 'cast' of sixteen dominants and a 'colony' of thirty 'others'. Harry decided then and there that he hated collective nouns.

A cete was begun by a dominant Voados trusting another to look after his or her mate and built up from there. A submissive will feel comfortable and secure around any member of their blood dominant's cete. Within the cete that the wizard was studying were a number of 'dout'; two or three mated pair and their children would all live in the same place.

The close ties between the members of a dout, Harry read, meant that another could take the place of the blood dominant for a number of days, should something happen. A dout guarded their submissives closely, vetting all possible suitors thoroughly and reacting harshly to any perceived threat, even from other members of the cete.

Voados ate fresh fruit and raw meat, wrote the wizard, and while they lit fires for warmth and light they had 'yet to reach the level of civility required to utilize the elements in aid of superior nutrition'. After wading his way through that particular sentence, Harry checked the publication date of the leather bound book, 1814. At that he gave it up as a bad job and settled back to read some of the Marauders book.

Nearly an hour later, he was drawn out of the fascinating – and hilarious – book by tapping coming from the window. Cautiously he drew back the curtain, heart pounding only to freeze at what he saw.

GWxHPGWxHPGWxHP

On a normal morning at chez Winner, Wufei would wake first - with the dawn - and head outside to do his martial arts forms. Next Trowa would wake, ease himself out of bed so as not to wake his lover, and go feed/look after whichever injured animals he'd rescued recently. Then, Heero would wake to run a security sweep. Quatre would be up next to make breakfast, which would be served after both Trowa and Wufei had a chance to shower and change. Heaven help whoever or whatever tried to wake Duo.

This morning was different. When Trowa tried to extract himself from the octopus that was Quatre, he woke him up. Instead of the sleepy eyed, grumbling protest Trowa was used to Quatre practically bounced out of bed.

"Can we check on Harry?" Quatre asked. A blank, confused stare was his answer. "Your little brother?" Quatre could see/feel the moment when Trowa remembered the previous day's events. He moved and sat next to his lover. "What? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know if I can do this…"

"Do what, baby?" asked Quatre, pulling him closer,

"Be responsible for someone else…be their guardian…"

"Everything will be alright," He kissed him lightly, "Harry loves you and trusts you already… everything will work out," another kiss, longer and deeper, "You'll see," a much deeper kiss that led to … well other things.

Thus it was a rather sheepish pair that emerged from their rooms, in time to see Heero return from his security sweep.

"Status?" Queried Trowa.

"Nothing tripped the electronics and nothing suspect around the perimeter."

"We're just going to check on Harry," Quatre said, "He's probably still asleep." They approached the door, "I can't fell anything…" Quatre's eyes widened, "I can't feel _anything_," he said, trying to keep his panic under control. Trowa threw the door open and stared at the empty room before rushing in and throwing open the bathroom and closet.

"Yuy, check the surveillance cameras." Trowa said, face blanking as he locked his emotions away, in a vain attempt to keep panic at bay. "Quatre get Duo up and help him check all the private areas."

GWxHPGWxHP

_In the Winner Mansion Grounds:_

Wufei finished the last of his morning taolu (A/n Chinese kata) with a flourish. He bowed politely in response to the clapping of Trowa's little brother and the hoot of the snowy owl that was inexplicably awake.

"I'm headed inside," he called up to the boy. "Breakfast'll be in twenty minutes,"

"'Kay," called Harry from his resting spot, high in the branches of a tree.

GWxHP

_The Surveillance Room:_

"He's not on this floor," Quatre said, coming inside the surveillance room, "I've sent Duo to check around downstairs, there might be a blind spot."

Heero gave an indignant huff, turning from the cameras to Quatre. "Wufei's coming inside. Quatre, go tell him -"

"Wait! There, see?" Quatre interrupted, pointing at a screen.

"What?" Trowa frowned, moving over quickly.

"There, see…that swinging black thing…"

"Hai."

"Harry has a tail… He's up the tree!"

"Thank God," Trowa sighed, relaxing with the knowledge Harry was safe. "I'll go get him." Walking off, Trowa noted that the annoying itch on his shoulder blades had finally gone away.

GWxHPGWxHP

A/N: a note on collective nouns, while harry is a 'catlike' creature a words like 'pride' and 'kyndyll' suit him better than 'pack', Trowa his brother and of the same species has (or will have) wings, therefore an entirely different set of nouns should apply. A cete is actually the collective noun for badgers. It'll do.


End file.
